


Revenge Is Sweet, But Love Is Sweeter

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Batman - All Media, Catwoman - All Media, Wonder Woman - All Media
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Feels, Happy ending (?), Love Triangle, No Smut, just kissing, revenge kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: "Well, if it isn't the great Selina Kyle."-Diana must face a difficult truth when she visits Wayne Manor to find Selina Kyle dressing in Bruce's bedroom.





	Revenge Is Sweet, But Love Is Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have been temporarily avoiding my oneshots series, here I am with a random story that is the product of me drinking way too much coffee at midnight!  
> Read on my friends, read on...*rubs hands ominously*

"Mistress Diana, Master Bruce is...otherwise occupied at the moment." Alfred looked nervous, and whenever the usually poker-faced butler showed emotion, Diana knew something was amiss.  
She was beginning to feel slightly miffed, as she had been standing in the rain for five minutes before Alfred had finally answered, and then spent another five trying to make her leave.  
"Nonsense." The Amazon waved him away, now attempting to force her way in. "Let me in, if you please. I don't enjoy standing in the rain."  
It was a battle of wills, and finally the elderly butler relented. He stepped aside with the look of a man who had just let the hurricane in the door.

Diana marched into the foyer, which never stopped blowing her away just a tiny bit with its magnificence, and headed into the hallway, with Alfred following meekly behind.  
"Mistress Diana, are you sure you wish to visit Master Bruce? He really is quite busy..."  
Diana paid him no heed, becoming more and more convinced there was something the British butler was not informing her of.  
She had taken an educated guess that the vigilante would be in his bedroom, and she headed there now, Alfred having disappeared somewhere along the way.  
Diana pushed open the main bedroom door with a flourish.  
"Bruce Wa-"  
Sitting on the bed, was not Bruce Wayne, but instead, a catlike woman.  
She was zipping up the front of a black jumpsuit and her chest was partly covered. The mystery woman's hair was dark, scruffy as if she had just awoken, and a sharp contrast to her stunning green eyes.  
The woman glanced up languidly, and almost fell off the bed when she spotted Diana. She stuttered, red lips parted in ill-hidden surprise.  
"Well." Diana breathed, fighting back tears that threatened to spill. "If it isn't the great Selina Kyle."  
Zipper abandoned, Selina stood, staring Diana in the thickly lashed eye, green iris on blue.  
"Diana Prince." She ran her eyes up and down the princess' figure. "The other woman."  
"It appears we have both been cheated." Diana cleared her throat, trying to ignore the fact that quite a lot of Selina's chest was bare. "I suppose I will just go now, and prepare a plan of vengeance." She begun to back out the doorway, but the other woman took her hand in a leap of faith she was sure they would both regret later.  
"Come on now." Selina whispered, her voice suddenly breathless, "Revenge is sweet, but love..." Their eyes met, for just a single second, and then Diana practically leapt on the smaller woman, the door slamming behind her.  
Their bodies collided, and a fire erupted between their lips.  
Diana knew she would remember that night for the rest of her days, and Selina would agree, even though she would deny it under the greatest torture.  
The Amazon's hands fell in the villain's dark waves, and they fell back on the bed, Selina straddling the larger woman.  
First Diana's cerulean top flew off, then her hands found their way to the zip of Selina's jumpsuit.  
There they were.  
Woman on woman.  
Breast on breast.  
Villain on superhero.  
After a while, the underwear came off too, but it didn't feel like sex.  
It felt like _love_.

-

Hours after the caper, Diana and Bruce were seated at the Diamond, a semi-fancy restaurant in the north of Gotham. "I stopped by the Manor today." Diana bit into her steak, talking as casually as if she hadn't just made out with the 'other woman' for three hours just that afternoon. "Oh?" Bruce took an almost undetectable pause, but Diana sensed it. "Of course you weren't there, so I just went on my way." "Anything else eventful?" 

"No, my life is quite drab without you." She smiled as if she was sharing a secret, perhaps with herself.


End file.
